


Il fuoco

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Il Triangolo Sì, Love Triangle, M/M, Matrimonio tra Pharazôn e Míriel basato sulla versione dell’HoME XII, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: C’è solo un modo per risolvere la rivalità tra Tar-Míriel e lo Zigûr. Ma Pharazôn non si rende conto di giocare col fuoco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melianar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melianar/gifts).



> **Premessa:** questa storia si basa sulla versione dell’ _Akallabêth_ che emerge dai frammenti raccolti da Christopher Tolkien nell’HoME XII, “ _The History of the Akallabêth_ ”, in particolare frammenti (a) e (b) delle “ _Note on the Marriage of Míriel e Pharazôn_ ”.  
> Consent is the way.  
> Altro nelle note al fondo.
> 
>  **I nomi:**  
>  Ar-Zimraphel, Zimri (non ufficiale): Tar-Míriel  
> Lo Zigûr/Mairon: Sauron

Zimraphel oltrepassò la soglia della camera da letto di suo marito, avvolgendosi in uno scialle, certa che qualcosa non andava. Pharazôn era abbandonato sul divano con le gambe aperte, una coppa di vino in mano, la caraffa ai suoi piedi e, a pochi passi da lui, lo Zigûr.

Zigûr che non la degnò di uno sguardo, nemmeno quando lei si fermò al suo fianco.

«Eccoti, Zimri cara».

Il sorriso di suo marito non la distolse del tutto dallo stregone. Sempre vestito di nero, dal lungo abito che arrivava ai piedi e gli nascondeva il collo e il dorso delle mani pallide, ai capelli come pece. Gli stessi occhi erano neri, ma al fondo c’era una scintilla, come un fuoco che bruciava sotto le ceneri.

Era quella scintilla che Zimraphel temeva e detestava.

 _È pericoloso_ , le diceva. _Nasconde qualcosa._

_Chissà se quella scintilla prende mai fuoco._

Ma per quanto lo avesse osservato durante i sacrifici, i banchetti e le orge, niente di tutto ciò aveva ravvivato il fuoco che bruciava sotto le ceneri. Non il sangue, non il vino, non il desiderio.

Zimraphel voleva vedere quel fuoco.

In qualche angolo remoto della sua mente, voleva essere lei a farlo divampare.

Ora, però, non c’era nulla da temere in quella scintilla.

Zimraphel rivolse lo sguardo a Pharazôn, che non aveva smesso per un attimo di sorridere, seduto al divano davanti a una delle arcate che portavano al terrazzo. La sua espressione, però, era venata di divertimento malizioso. In mano si rigirava una coppa di vino, i capelli biondi ben pettinati e sciolti sul petto, e indossava una vestaglia e dei pantaloni morbidi, tipici delle colonie e che entrambi adoravano.

Per chiamare entrambi a quell’ora della notte e mezzo svestito, doveva esserci una qualche emergenza. Dopotutto il Re di Númenor non parlava mai con sua moglie e col suo stregone nello stesso momento.

In quella situazione, il sorriso di Pharazôn sarebbe bastato a rassicurarla, ma fu la lieve incertezza nello sguardo dello Zigûr a placare del tutto il disagio che si era annidiato al fondo dello stomaco.

Nemmeno lui aveva idea di cosa avesse in mente Pharazôn.

_Bene._

Era di _suo_ marito che si stava parlando, nemmeno quello Zigûr poteva saperne più di _lei_.

«Caro, il tuo messaggio era poco chiaro» gli disse.

Non si sarebbe lasciata ingannare con tanta facilità. Non era una vera emergenza.

Un angolo della bocca di Pharazôn si levò e lui portò la coppa alle labbra, per saettare lo sguardo da lei allo Zigûr e di nuovo a lei.

«Vedi, Zigûr, è questo che ti manca». Pharazôn fece segno con la mano verso Zimraphel. «Tu arrivi, obbedendo a un messaggio poco chiaro, e vuoi dare l’idea di sapere cosa volevo dirti. Zimri non perde tempo con simili pantomime».

Lo Zigûr chinò appena il capo, il movimento seguito da uno scintillare della cortina di capelli. Il ritratto del rammarico.

Come se Zimraphel potesse crederci.

Pharazôn sollevò un angolo della bocca.

«Non che non apprezzi il miele con cui addolcisci ogni parola, Zigûr. Per fortuna ho il mio limone a bilanciarmi», e a quelle parole, Pharazôn ghignò e strizzò un occhio a Zimraphel.

Un limone proprio.

Lei sorrise a labbra serrate e strinse gli occhi. Gli avrebbe fatto assaggiare il _limone_ appena avesse mandato via lo Zigûr.

«Ma non è per questo che vi ho chiamati».

Pharazôn posò la coppa a terra, di fianco alla caraffa, e intrecciò le dita in grembo. Non parlò, limitandosi a guardare entrambi, un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Zimraphel rischiò un’occhiata verso lo Zigûr e incontrò il suo sguardo, all’erta sotto la facciata placida.

«È di voi che volevo parlarvi» disse Pharazôn e si sistemò tra i cuscini. «Non credete che non abbia mai notato come vi guardate».

Zimraphel inarcò le sopracciglia e piegò la testa di lato. Cos’era quella storia?

Sulla guancia dello Zigûr emerse una fossetta.

Pharazôn sembrava in forma, ma doveva aver ecceduto col vino e voleva passare il tempo in qualche modo. Dopotutto quei capelli erano troppo ordinati per non essere stati spazzolati di nuovo dopo cena.

Lo Zigûr sembrava seguire quella linea di pensiero, a giudicare dall’occhiata che lanciò alla chioma dorata che era l’orgoglio di Pharazôn.

 _Presto si addormenterà_ , le disse il suo sguardo.

«Non fate quelle facce sorprese, come se non sapeste di cosa sto parlando».

«Sire Dorato, mi sfugge del tutto il punto del tuo discorso». Calda e morbida, la voce dello Zigûr si levò per la prima volta da quando Zimraphel aveva messo piede nella stanza. Oh, aveva imparato in fretta.

«Forse potresti essere più esplicito» disse lei a Pharazôn.

«E più esplicito sia» rispose lui. «All’apparenza non vi sopportate, e tutta la corte si tende quando vi incrociate e vi lanciate sguardi sprezzanti. Ma conosco bene entrambi e non rivolgete attenzioni simili a nessuno. Be’, Zimri, in realtà ricordo occhiate del genere ai tempi di tuo padre quando ti mettevi d’impegno a convincerlo che mi disprezzassi, mentre poi la tua vecchia ancella non mi dava il tempo di mettere piede nelle mie stanze prima di portarmi da te».

Pharazôn le strizzò di nuovo l’occhio.

Sapeva dove sarebbe andato a parare.

Lo Zigûr la percorse con lo sguardo dalla testa ai piedi, indugiando dove non avrebbe dovuto indugiare, immaginando cose che non avrebbe dovuto immaginare.

Zimraphel incrociò le braccia sul petto, lo scialle stretto contro di sé per placare il formicolio che le percorse le punte dei seni. Ma la pressione della stoffa peggiorò la sensazione.

Aveva bisogno di restare un attimo sola con suo marito, senza lo Zigûr in giro.

«Direi che sono sentimenti del tutto opposti» disse lei.

Pharazôn rise piano. «Non penso. In questo stesso momento, credo che il nostro Zigûr stia cercando di non immaginare nel dettaglio come sarebbe se fosse lui a seguire la tua ancella attraverso i passaggi segreti verso le tue stanze.

«Vero, amico mio?» Pharazôn rivolse un’occhiata divertita allo Zigûr. «Ti assicuro che, scialle a parte, indossava anche allora vesti che lasciavano intuire benissimo cosa si nascondeva sotto».

Cosa stava blaterando? Era davvero più ubriaco di quanto appariva!

Però... Zimraphel si strinse nello scialle, incapace di resistere. Guardò lo Zigûr e lo trovò immobile, una statua che non respirava né batteva ciglio.

Un’immobilità insolita per lui.

«Vi assicuro che non voglio punirvi» disse Pharazôn, la voce divertita. «Voglio solo concedervi quello che desiderate senza il terrore di essere scoperti.

«Ora, voi due farete sesso.

«Qui davanti ai miei occhi».

 

* * *

 

Mairon aveva superato molte situazioni difficili. Convivere ad Almaren con le altre Genti era stato faticoso, soprattutto quando la sua fedeltà era altrove e, alla prima distrazione, chiunque avrebbe potuto leggere nel suo spirito la verità.

Lui aveva reso la dissimulazione un’arte ancora prima che Melkor ne avesse bisogno per camminare tra i Valar e gli Eldar in Aman.

Poche volte aveva provato vero terrore. Solo Melkor incatenato era riuscito a scuoterlo tanto. Niente lo aveva mai fatto tremare come la terribile spada di Eönwë che si calava sulle sue gambe e gliele tranciava di netto. Era crollato, allora, aveva chiesto perdono, aveva creduto tutto perduto.

Ora, provava lo stesso tipo di terrore.

Lo raggelava che questo mortale lo avesse letto come un libro aperto.

Lui, Tar-Mairon, il tessitore d’inganni, il maestro della dissimulazione, aveva lasciato un lembo di pelle scoperto agli occhi di Pharazôn.

Aveva scelto bene, ma ora dubitava della convenienza di quella scelta.

Nella convinzione che Pharazôn fosse semplice da gestire, aveva creduto che l’unica minaccia fosse Zimraphel, e si era consolato sentendola nemica e trattandola come tale. Perché dopotutto lei lo era, era l’unica che non poteva influenzare, devota ai Valar senza alcuna vergogna, e l’unica ad avere con Pharazôn un rapporto più esclusivo del suo.

Un grave errore di calcolo che non avrebbe più ripetuto.

«Caro, temo tu abbia ecceduto col vino». Zimraphel diede voce a quella che era stata la loro certezza un attimo prima. Solo allora Mairon si concesse di guardarla per scoprire come aveva reagito alle parole di Pharazôn.

Non sembrava sconvolta: aveva ancora le braccia incrociate sul petto, il tessuto azzurro nascondeva i seni tra le sue pieghe e lasciava intravedere la veste bianca di tessuto sottilissimo che portava sotto – era proprio come Pharazôn l’aveva descritta.

I capelli di un castano ricco di sfumature dorate e ramate erano sciolti dietro la schiena, in onde lucenti. Mairon strinse una mano nell’altra per placare la voglia di passarvi le dita.

«Ti assicuro che ho bevuto solo un sorso quando è arrivato lo Zigûr» disse Pharazôn, «e lui sembra accettare la realtà meglio di te, mia cara».

Mairon incontrò lo sguardo di Zimraphel, la sentì valutare la sua espressione e sperò che non vedesse la realtà. Non era un potere che voleva concederle. Non se era a senso unico.

«Sono ridotto al silenzio dalla sorpresa, Sire Dorato» disse Mairon, rivolgendo gli occhi a Pharazôn. «La mia vita è dedicata al _vero_ Signore di Tutto, non comprendo cosa possa averti dato un’impressione tale da fare questa proposta».

La soddisfazione di Zimraphel vibrò nell’aria, una sensazione leggera che Mairon non poteva ignorare neppure in quella veste mortale. E voleva dire una sola cosa.

Deglutì, la gola secca di fronte alle possibilità che si aprirono davanti a lui.

Pharazôn roteò gli occhi, come aveva fatto davanti a molte altre persone, ma _mai_ davanti a Mairon.

«La situazione è anche più grave di quanto pensassi» disse lui e si chinò a prendere coppa e caraffa da terra. «Dovete essere ciechi entrambi per non sentire quello che io vedo con chiarezza. Anche adesso che siete uno di fianco all’altra, non posso ignorare la tensione che c’è tra voi.

«No, Zimri», Pharazôn si versò il vino nella coppa e posò la caraffa a terra, «non iniziare a raccontare storie o ti dovrò chiedere di abbassare quello scialle e farmi vedere lo stato dei tuoi capezzoli».

Mairon lanciò un’occhiata a Zimraphel, che aveva serrato la mascella e stretto con più forza le braccia al petto. Tra le pieghe del tessuto, persino lui poteva vedere come emergessero due piccole... perle.

Il formicolare che percepì tra le gambe, a quella vista, non gli era nuovo. Solo che di solito lo provava quando era nelle sue stanze, in reazione a pensieri ben precisi e controllati.

«Sire Dorato» iniziò Mairon e la voce suonò roca alle sue stesse orecchie, «ti prego di riconsiderare».

Pharazôn inarcò le sopracciglia e, piano, sollevò un angolo della bocca.

«Siete divertenti, tutti e due».

Zimraphel inspirò, come per parlare, e Mairon rimase immobile mentre Pharazôn beveva dalla coppa.

«È una prova di qualche tipo?» disse Zimraphel. «Sappi che non mi piace, né mi diverte».

«O vuoi punirci per qualcosa?» aggiunse Mairon.

Pharazôn scoppiò a ridere.

«Mi ringrazierete! Ma se non avete intenzione di accontentare me, prima di voi stessi, credo proprio che mi toccherà punirvi. Volete assaggiare il fuoco?»

Mairon sgranò gli occhi.

«Cosa?» giunse la voce strozzata di Zimraphel.

Pharazôn annuì e giocherellò con la coppa tra le dita.

«Chi di voi due dovesse mostrare meno entusiasmo, avrà un rogo assicurato. L’altro si salverà». Prese un sorso di vino e si umettò le labbra. «Che ne dite? La posta in gioco è abbastanza alta?»

Mairon avrebbe voluto ridere.

Aveva proprio scelto bene.

 

* * *

 

Zimri e lo Zigûr si scambiarono uno sguardo che disse a Pharazôn che sì, aveva scelto le leve giuste.

Nessuno dei due voleva finire bruciato, il loro orgoglio non era più importante della loro vita, non in quella stanza, non davanti a lui. Avrebbero calato le maschere e smesso di fingere che tra loro non ci fosse alcuna attrazione.

Pharazôn strofinò la coppa contro il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo puntato sulle due persone più importanti della sua vita che si studiavano con occhi nuovi. Pieni di possibilità concrete.

Conosceva sua moglie e sapeva cosa voleva. Sapeva che quando lei gli proponeva di usare come letto l’altare al Signore di Tutto, nel grande tempio di Ar-Minalêth, lei provava un brivido non tanto a beffarsi del dio, ma del suo sacerdote. Sussurrarle che lo Zigûr sarebbe potuto arrivare da un momento all’altro gli assicurava di sentirla presto stringersi intorno a lui.

E Pharazôn non poteva dimenticare la volta in cui aveva indossato gli abiti dello Zigûr per andare a trovarla. Sentiva una stretta al basso ventre al solo ricordo di _come_ era stato.

L’esitazione di Zimri, in quel momento, non faceva che fargli desiderare ancora di più che lei cedesse alla richiesta. Magari non si sarebbe liberata di quel desiderio, ma sarebbe stata onesta con se stessa come lo era stata quando aveva scelto lui al posto di Elentir.

Lo Zigûr invece era teso. Come lo era sempre davanti a Zimri. La postura eretta e composta, che lo faceva sembrare una torre tra gli altri uomini, era più rigida e meno naturale quando lei era in giro, e aveva un che di doloroso da guardare. Come una corda troppo tesa.

Si sarebbe rotta presto e sarebbe stato _così_ interessante.

Mai aveva visto lo Zigûr in quello stato. Gli aveva mandato donne e uomini disposti a compiacerlo, ma lui non aveva reagito in alcun modo a nessuno di loro. Era rimasto pacato, posato, senza il minimo sforzo, anche quando qualcuno aveva avuto l’ardire di toccarlo e infilare le mani sotto le sue vesti nere e inviolabili.

Aveva tentato lui stesso di fargli perdere quel controllo ferreo, ma lo Zigûr non beveva e con un solo sguardo lo aveva messo al suo posto, appena Pharazôn lo aveva toccato in maniera diversa dal solito.

Se fosse stata Zimri invece… già solo condividere con lei la stanza lo rendeva diverso.

Sarebbe stato divertente.

Per una volta sarebbe stato Pharazôn a guardarlo nell’abbandono, avrebbe tenuto _lui_ gli occhi addosso allo Zigûr mentre l’orgasmo lo travolgeva e lo svuotava di tutte le forze. Sarebbe stato lui in disparte a osservare, a vegliare senza partecipare.

L’idea gli provocava un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

Aveva avuto un’ottima idea, sì.

«Non vi vedo molto attivi. Preferite il fuoco a essere onesti con voi stessi?» li provocò.

Zimri strinse le labbra e gli occhi e si voltò verso lo Zigûr, che era immobile, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte oltre la spalla di Pharazôn.

«Zigûr, non credevo amassi tanto il fuoco del tuo signore da preferirlo al corpo di mia moglie».

Il collo dello Zigûr era nascosto da tessuto nero, ma la lieve tensione della mascella gli mostrò quando deglutì. Rivolse lo sguardo a Zimri, con cautela, come se stesse guardando un serpente velenoso, le fauci spalancate, a poca distanza da lui.

«Sire Dorato» iniziò lo Zigûr, con tono mellifluo.

Pharazôn sapeva già dove voleva arrivare.

«Non è una mancanza di rispetto nei miei confronti desiderare mia moglie, soprattutto non quando lei stessa ti desidera».

E con quelle parole, Pharazôn sorrise. Zimri era attenta a non guardarlo ed era rivolta verso lo Zigûr, come per trovare coraggio, e lui stesso ora la guardava, anche mentre tentava di parlargli.

Erano a un passo. Che altro poteva dire loro?

«È vero».

La voce di Zimri lo sorprese. Non si sarebbe aspettato che gli desse ragione. Era stata più rapida dello Zigûr ad accettare la realtà.

«Non mente quando dice che ti desidero, Zigûr» disse Zimri. «Non mi piace ammetterlo, men che meno davanti a te, ma è la realtà e non intendo bruciare perché non ho voluto ammettere una sciocchezza simile».

Pharazôn si morse il labbro inferiore, per bloccare un sorriso di orgoglio. Ah, la sua splendida regina!

Lo Zigûr sollevò appena il mento, ma il gesto aveva qualcosa di rigido. Non fiatò. Non era intenzionato a cedere. Per ora.

Zimri lasciò scivolare lo scialle azzurro dalle spalle, scoprendo la veste leggera e sottile che lasciava intravedere deliziose forme e, proprio come si era aspettato, i capezzoli rosati e turgidi. Gli occhi dello Zigûr seguirono il movimento del tessuto giù fino a terra.

«Ti inginocchierai tu davanti a me?» disse Zimri e mosse un passo verso lo Zigûr. «O preferisci che sia io?»

 

* * *

 

Mairon voleva crollare davanti a lei, premerle le mani sulla pelle attraverso la stoffa leggera dell’abito, affondare il viso contro il calore del suo corpo, percorrere con labbra, lingua e denti ogni spanna di lei.

_Ti inginocchierai tu davanti a me? O preferisci che sia io?_

Aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun verso. Lo sguardo di Zimraphel era su di lui, quegli occhi scuri costellati di scintille verdi e oro. Colori cari ai Valar a cui lei restava fedele.

Voleva vederla perdere quell’espressione controllata. Voleva vedere come era dietro le porte chiuse, in quei momenti in cui solo a Pharazôn era concesso ammirarla. Lei che era sempre l’unica altra spettatrice immobile durante i sacrifici, i banchetti e le orge. Il pilastro del cielo di carne e sangue.

Voleva averla in ginocchio davanti a lui, in venerazione di quella sua veste da mortale, del tutto a sua disposizione.

Mairon voleva troppo. E non poteva avere nulla di tutto ciò.

Non poteva.

«Mi chiedo se quei tuoi abiti neri resistano al fuoco».

La voce di Pharazôn si infiltrò nell’incanto che Zimraphel aveva intessuto intorno a lui. Gli sarebbe piaciuto credere che stesse scherzando, ma aveva riconosciuto quella luce nel suo sguardo quando aveva pronunciato la minaccia.

Era per quella luce che lo aveva scelto.

«Suppongo che il tuo signore ti abbia dotato di tutte le protezioni necessarie» continuò Pharazôn, con tono ozioso. «Sarebbe una seccatura se ci mettessi troppo tempo a bruciare. Sarà necessario spogliarti».

Le mani di Zimraphel si posarono intorno ai suoi polsi, lievi e sicure e Mairon serrò le labbra per non lasciarsi andare al sospiro che gli salì in gola. Lei gli risalì le braccia, fece ancora un passo avanti e la distanza tra loro si ridusse al minimo. Le nocche di Mairon sfioravano l’abito leggero di lei. Un movimento e l’avrebbe toccata.

Poi avrebbe avuto tra le mani l’ignoto.

Negli occhi di Zimraphel c’era _qualcosa_ , la determinazione si ammorbidì, e Mairon si sentì attirato verso di lei.

Verso le sue labbra.

Zimraphel gli prese il viso tra le mani, si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e strofinò la bocca sulla sua. Labbra morbide, respiro caldo, tocco leggero.

Mairon si ritrovò le braccia intorno a lei, il corpo premuto contro il suo.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare. Le labbra di lei si mossero delicate contro le sue, in esplorazione di un nuovo territorio, attenta a non mettere il piede su qualche trappola nascosta. O forse si aspettava qualcosa da lui.

Non era certo di cosa.

La meccanica dei baci gli era del tutto sconosciuta.

Mairon aprì le mani contro la schiena di lei e provò a imitare le carezze che Zimraphel gli stava dedicando con le labbra. Si chinò in avanti, per farla tornare con i talloni per terra, e le tracciò il labbro inferiore con la sua bocca. Il naso strofinò contro quello di lei, e gli trasmise un misto di intimità e dolcezza.

Non era quel che aveva immaginato.

Sarebbe subito crollato davanti a lei in ginocchio, se avessero continuato così.

Le dita di Zimraphel gli affondarono tra i capelli, tirarono appena, e lei aprì la bocca contro la sua per passargli la lingua sul labbro superiore.

Un rantolo sfuggì alle labbra di Mairon.

No, non avrebbe resistito nemmeno a quello.

 

* * *

 

Scoprire che lui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare, distrusse qualsiasi resistenza in Zimraphel. Non aveva avuto intenzione di lasciarsi del tutto andare, ma lo sguardo spaesato dello Zigûr quando lei gli aveva posato le mani sulle braccia l’aveva obbligata alla resa.

La sua timida risposta al bacio fu il punto di non ritorno.

L’idea di vederlo bruciare al rogo non le piaceva. Potevano seguire divinità diverse, potevano avere metodi ben diversi per venerarle, ma c’erano limiti che lei non avrebbe superato per liberarsi di lui.

Non fu solo quello a spingerla contro di lui, a farla aderire al suo corpo, dal bacino al petto, la schiena inarcata per accogliere il bacio che lui stava ricambiando, rispondendo a ogni sua carezza con una simile, piena di desiderio incontrollato. La veste era così sottile che era come essere nuda contro gli abiti neri e pesanti di lui. Da brivido.

«Spogliami» gli disse contro le labbra, per poi prendere la sua lingua e succhiarla.

Lo Zigûr emise un verso senza fiato e le sue mani le risalirono la schiena, lasciando una scia di fuoco contro la sua pelle. Le raggiunse le spalle e tirò giù il vestito, lungo le braccia, e sciolse il loro abbraccio per un attimo da lei, il tempo di lasciar scendere ancora l’abito, fino a fianchi.

E lì lui lasciò le mani, mentre gli occhi scivolavano lungo Zimraphel, dal viso, sulla bocca, giù per il collo e sui seni. La lingua dardeggiò fuori, solo la punta rosata, per umettargli le labbra già lucide e arrossate dal bacio.

Zimraphel aveva bisogno che lui facesse qualcosa. Con la bocca o con le mani, non poteva stare a guardarla così. Spinse i fianchi contro di lui, sperando che il movimento risvegliasse la giusta reazione, che lo facesse scattare in azione.

Lo Zigûr la guardò di nuovo negli occhi, le labbra schiuse, un colorito rosato sulle guance, l’espressione sorpresa, sconvolta ed eccitata.

 _Toccami_ , gli disse con lo sguardo. _Oh, ti prego, toccami._

Come se avesse sentito quella preghiera, le mani dello Zigûr risalirono lungo i fianchi, le dita sfiorarono la pelle, fino a fermarsi con pollice e indice alla curva dei seni. Poi non lo guardò più, perché lui calò la testa verso il suo collo, prese tra le labbra la pelle appena sotto la mascella, e la leccò, piano, come per capire se quel gesto le piaceva.

Gli avvolse le mani dietro la nuca, tra quei capelli come seta nera, e si augurò che quello fosse incoraggiamento a sufficienza.

Lo Zigûr sembrò affascinato dal suo collo, non lasciò un lembo di pelle inesplorato, mentre contro il suo ventre lei poteva sentirlo premere, determinato e inflessibile. Le mani di lui rimasero immobili e Zimraphel gli lasciò scivolare una delle proprie sul petto, alla ricerca del modo di aprire quella veste nera. Quella che aveva indossato Pharazôn, una volta, era stata semplice da togliere... _dopo_. Questa era liscia, tesa sul corpo dello Zigûr, e quando lui sospirò, lei si rese conto che non lo isolava del tutto.

Zimraphel piegò appena la testa verso quella di lui, per sussurrargli nell’orecchio.

«Toccami» gli disse. «Ne ho bisogno».

Lo Zigûr tracciò la sua clavicola con le labbra, solo un occhio visibile, e attraverso le ciglia era _lei_ che guardava. Le mani di lui tracciarono la parte inferiore dei seni e risalirono, piano, fino a bloccarsi con i capezzoli tra le dita.

«Sì» sussurrò Zimraphel.

Lui serrò le dita e tirò. Deliziose sensazioni si irradiarono da quei punti, lungo la schiena e giù tra le gambe. Zimraphel lasciò andare la testa indietro, con un sospiro, e la bocca dello Zigûr corse al suo collo, dove pulsava, le lambì la pelle, come per bere quel battito accelerato.

Non poteva aspettare ancora.

Sarebbe stata forse l’unica volta con lui, ma non riusciva a essere paziente quanto avrebbe dovuto.

C’erano _cose_ che Zimraphel voleva.

E nella loro ricerca, la sua mano corse alla vita dello Zigûr e, raggiunta dall’altra, tirò su l’abito finché fu possibile.

Con uno sguardo confuso, lo Zigûr scostò le labbra dal suo collo, le dita ancora strette intorno ai suoi capezzoli, e scrutò Zimraphel, poi le mani che gli teneva sui fianchi.

Allora lei si lasciò andare in ginocchio, gustandosi il sorgere sul volto dello Zigûr della consapevolezza di cosa stava per succedere, di cosa stava per fargli. Gli occhi sempre più scuri puntati su di lei, il respiro affaticato.

Zimraphel finì di sollevare l’abito nero e con una mano gli accarezzò una gamba, liscia, pallida, dal polpaccio tonico e le cosce allenate dalle camminate. E salì più su, dove ancora il tessuto lo nascondeva, tracciò la linea tra gamba e bacino e infine lo toccò.

Dall’alto provenne un sibilo e Zimraphel non ebbe bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo, non ancora. Avvolse le dita intorno a lui e le mosse in lunghezza, sopra la pelle calda e morbida. Sollevò l’abito ancora un po’ e la testa rossa spuntò dal tessuto nero, come un invito.

Invito a cui Zimraphel andò incontro.

Lo baciò prima solo con le labbra e lo Zigûr emise un verso strozzato, poi lo toccò con la lingua e solo allora sollevò lo sguardo. Lui aveva la testa china in avanti, i capelli neri e lucidi che gli circondavano il viso, e al fondo degli occhi le vide.

Le fiamme.

Zimraphel lo prese in bocca, accarezzandolo con la lingua, succhiando piano, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quella luce ultramondana negli occhi scuri di lui. Era sua, tutta sua. Mosse la mano su e giù, mentre tirava indietro la bocca, lasciando un’impronta di saliva dove era passata.

Allontanò il viso da lui, per risalire fino alla punta e catturare le sue prime gocce. Poi scivolò ancora intorno a lui e con le dita discese dalla sua lunghezza, intorno ai testicoli e tracciò quel lembo di pelle delicata e sensibile lungo la strada per il suo vero obiettivo.

Quando scivolò con un dito dentro di lui, lo Zigûr si strinse intorno a lei, e quando lo toccò proprio dove voleva, il grido che lanciò la fece tremare nel profondo, con una scarica di piacere liquido e bollente.

Lo Zigûr spinse i fianchi in avanti, ansimando, nel tentativo disperato di cavalcare la sua bocca. Perso nelle sensazioni che lei gli faceva provare con le labbra, con la lingua e con le dita.

Era tutto suo.

Nessuno prima di lei aveva ridotto il _perfido_ Zigûr in quello stato.

Lo sguardo rivolto verso di lui, Zimraphel assaporò quella parte di lui, come un frutto proibito che nessun altro avrebbe potuto assaggiare. Non voleva perdersi l’effetto che gli faceva. I versi che emersero dalla gola di lui erano meglio di qualsiasi preghiera e salmo che potessero intonare per i loro rispettivi signori.

«Zimri, Zimri, con tutto questo entusiasmo potresti farlo finire troppo presto».

La voce di Pharazôn le diffuse altro calore tra le gambe e lo Zigûr sollevò lo sguardo da lei, le guance arrossate, e sembrò calmarsi, giusto un po’.

Zimraphel allontanò la bocca da lui, ma con il tocco della mano riportò l’attenzione dello Zigûr su di sé. Dove apparteneva.

Gli occhi di lui la trovarono di nuovo.

E Zimraphel si trovò tirata in piedi, il fiato rubato da un bacio feroce.

 

* * *

 

Pharazôn trattenne il fiato, mentre la veste dello Zigûr gli ricadeva intorno alle caviglie e Zimri si inarcava sotto la forza del suo bacio. Qualsiasi esitazione lo avesse frenato era svanita.

Avrebbe voluto ridere e fare qualche battuta sul potere della bocca di Zimri, ma Pharazôn aveva la gola secca e una pressione ben nota tra le gambe. Le aprì ancora un po’, la stoffa leggera dei pantaloni sfiorò la pelle tesa dall’erezione.

Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere altro vino.

Ma gli era impossibile staccare gli occhi da sua moglie e il suo stregone. La vista dei seni nudi e candidi di Zimri contro l’abito nero dello Zigûr gli rendeva impossibile stare fermo, trovare una posizione confortevole.

Era più di quanto si fosse aspettato.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra impastate, mentre le mani dello Zigûr scivolavano sulle natiche di Zimri e la spinsero contro di lui. Mentre lei gli stringeva la tunica nei pugni e gemeva contro la bocca di lui, le loro lingue intrecciate un guizzo quando le loro labbra si allontanavano appena un po’.

Una mano di Zimri scivolò tra loro, verso l’inguine dello Zigûr, e Pharazôn si ritrovò a riflettere il gesto su se stesso.

Strinse i denti con un sibilo.

Tortura e sollievo.

Doveva fare qualcosa.

Pharazôn slacciò i pantaloni, li aprì e liberò l’erezione alla carezza dell’aria.

Lo Zigûr tirò giù quel che restava della veste di Zimri e la premette ancora a sé, allontanando il viso da lei per lasciarsi andare in un sospiro di gola, la schiena tesa sotto la tunica nera.

Zimri gli portò una mano dietro il collo, ma non fu per abbassare la testa di lui verso la sua. Aveva trovato uno dei bottoni dell’abito dello Zigûr e lo slacciò, con un lieve sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

Pharazôn sollevò la schiena dallo schienale e sedette in punta al sofà, bruciante di attesa. Non avevo visto lo Zigûr senza i suoi pesanti abiti nemmeno quando era stato prigioniero. Lo aveva catturato coperto fino alla gola e, anche nella cella, nessuno aveva osato svestirlo e nessuno lo aveva mai visto senza qualcosa addosso.

Il suo corpo era un tempio, inviolabile e misterioso.

E ora lo Zigûr aveva un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, le palpebre a mezz’asta e lo sguardo su Zimri, mentre la assisteva nel togliergli la tunica e sfilargli la camicia nera dal collo alto e inamidato. I vestiti gli scivolarono giù, lungo il corpo, e si ammucchiarono ai suoi piedi.

Rimase solo pelle pallida, tesa su un corpo esile, non disegnato da muscoli di guerriero. La sua muscolatura era di altro genere: le gambe sode di chi è abituato a camminare molto e a lungo, le braccia, le spalle e il ventre compatti e nervosi di chi fa lavori artigianali pesanti, anche se Pharazôn mai lo aveva visto sollevare un martello.

Vedere le sue gambe, quando Zimri era stata in ginocchio davanti a lui, non aveva avuto lo stesso effetto.

Davanti a loro c’era un altro Zigûr, sconosciuto e allo stesso tempo familiare.

Quello Zigûr mosse un passo in avanti, fuori dal cerchio di abiti e verso Zimri, che indietreggiò, le labbra schiuse, le onde dei capelli e i seni che saltellavano al movimento.

Pharazôn si abbandonò contro il divano e si accarezzò con fare pigro, mentre lo Zigûr prendeva le mani di Zimri e lei gli si avvicinava di nuovo, fino a sfiorarlo con le punte turgide dei capezzoli.

Si guardavano come succedeva sempre, pieni di promessa e tensione, anche ora che erano del tutto nudi uno di fronte all’altra. Era una tensione che afferrava Pharazôn in mezzo alle gambe e lo obbligava a lottare per non gettare la testa indietro e gemere.

E così lui fece: strinse la mano intorno alla sua erezione e la lasciò scivolare su e giù. Sospirò di sollievo, anche se la tensione nel suo corpo non accennava a calare. Ma almeno stava facendo qualcosa a proposito.

Era ora che anche quei due facessero qualcosa, però.

«Finora solo mia moglie», e la parola gli provocò un brivido, «ha accennato a soddisfare le mie richieste. Sei più pigro ed egoista di quanto credessi, Zigûr».

Insieme, Zimri e lo Zigûr gli rivolsero lo sguardo, presero atto della sua eccitazione e di cosa stava facendo per placarla. Pharazôn inspirò a fondo. Avere l’attenzione di entrambi minacciava di farlo finire in un attimo, come un ragazzino inesperto.

Sulle labbra di Zimri si dipinse quel sorriso che gliela diceva lunga. Stava ricordando altre situazioni in cui lei era stata spettatrice del suo piacere, in pubblico o in privato. Una mano di lei lasciò quella dello Zigûr, per afferrarlo, e ripeté i movimenti di Pharazôn.

Lo Zigûr chiuse gli occhi sospirò.

Lo capiva.

Ma doveva impegnarsi un po’ di più.

Pharazôn fermò la sua mano e Zimri lo imitò.

Lo Zigûr si riscosse e guardò prima lei, poi Pharazôn. Sembrò esitare, come chiedendosi se quell’immobilità facesse parte del gioco, e gettò uno sguardo al letto sfatto alle sue spalle.

Forse iniziava a capire.

Quando lo Zigûr afferrò Zimri per la vita, lei emise un verso strozzato e si aggrappò alle sue spalle mentre la sollevava. Lui la portò verso il letto e la lasciò cadere sul materasso.

Non quello che Pharazôn si sarebbe aspettato.

 

* * *

 

Quella era l’ultima cosa che Zimraphel si sarebbe aspettata dallo Zigûr. L’aveva gettata senza troppe cerimonie sul letto di Pharazôn, come il re di selvaggi che era stato nell’Est sotto quegli abiti neri e quelle maniere pie.

Il materasso si piegò verso di lui quando vi salì con un ginocchio, e Zimraphel indietreggiò. Non sarebbe stata lì ferma a portata di mano.

Lo Zigûr sollevò un angolo della bocca e portò anche l’altro ginocchio sul letto, fino a muovere un passo a gattoni, i capelli neri che gli ricadevano intorno al viso e giù dalle spalle, un po’ arruffati.

Zimraphel scivolò ancora più indietro, spingendosi con le gambe aperte il necessario per mettergli davanti quel che lo aspettava, ma non abbastanza da permettergli facile accesso.

«Se mi stai provocando» disse lo Zigûr, con tono basso, ogni parola scandita come per assaporarla meglio, «ci stai riuscendo molto bene, regina».

Oh, sentirlo pronunciare il suo titolo aveva sempre un certo effetto.

« _Mia_ regina» precisò lei.

Lo Zigûr sorrise appena. «Mia regina» e una mano guizzò in avanti, le afferrò la caviglia e la tirò verso di lui, sotto di lui. Lo sentì premere tra le sue gambe e le sfuggì un gemito, subito divorato dalla sua bocca.

Zimraphel gli affondò le unghie nelle spalle e lo sentì irrigidirsi e tremare.

Dolce, dolce disfatta.

Gli succhiò la lingua, mentre gli tracciava linee con le unghie sulla pelle. Rabbrividì all’idea di come sarebbe apparso il corpo bianco dello Zigûr marchiato da segni rossi, nascosti sotto gli abiti neri, lontano dagli occhi degli altri.

Solo lei, lui e Pharazôn avrebbero saputo.

Lo Zigûr spinse i fianchi contro di lei e allontanò la bocca dalla sua con un sospiro. Non le lasciò il tempo di una contromossa, perché discese lungo il suo collo con le labbra, le afferrò il seno destro con una mano, lo strinse e sollevò per offrire in sacrificio alla sua lingua il capezzolo rosso e dritto per lui.

La lambì con cura, mentre pizzicava l’altro capezzolo tra le dita, e la lasciò nel mezzo di un gemito, per baciarle lo stomaco, tracciarle l’ombelico con la lingua. Scivolò ancora giù, i capelli una scia nera che le accarezzava la pelle e rendeva un tormento l’aria che prendeva il posto dei suoi baci.

Zimraphel si sollevò sui gomiti, per guardarlo scendere tra le sue gambe, posare le labbra con reverenza tra i ricci del pube e accarezzarle l’interno delle cosce.

Lui la guardò da sotto le ciglia, gli occhi non più del tutto neri. C’erano scintille ambrate, come se le fiamme che bruciavano al fondo del suo sguardo stessero emergendo dalle braci in cui erano sempre assopite.

Lo Zigûr la accarezzò con un soffio e, quando Zimraphel sussultò con un verso strozzato, la sua risata bassa le vibrò contro la pelle.

«Mi volevi in ginocchio davanti a te, mia regina» disse lo Zigûr e tracciò la sua apertura con la punta delle dita. «E in ginocchio mi avrai, ma sarai tu a supplicarmi».

Le piaceva quel gioco. Zimraphel gli accarezzò una guancia, lungo le linee precise che gli disegnavano il viso, e lasciò scivolare la mano tra i suoi capelli.

«Terrò a mente il modo delizioso in cui lo hai fatto tu prima».

Furono solo gli occhi dello Zigûr a stringersi in un ghigno, la bocca nascosta tra le sue gambe, così vicina da farla rabbrividire di aspettativa.

E quella stessa bocca calò su di lei, baciò le piccole labbra come se fossero quelle sul suo viso, la lingua che guizzava dentro di lei, scivolava sulle pareti con una carezza seduttiva. Zimraphel non riuscì più a reggersi sul gomito e si lasciò andare indietro, la testa rovesciata sul materasso, le dita strette intorno a una manciata di ciocche nere.

Come poteva riuscire così bene in qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto? Era come se sapesse proprio quello che lei voleva, prima ancora di darle il tempo di parlare. Era una meraviglia.

Una mano dello Zigûr le strinse una coscia, mentre l’altra si fermò di piatto sul basso ventre e il pollice accarezzò la sua gemma, con tocchi decisi e costanti.

Per tutte le Potenze e i falsi dèi!

Non poteva continuare così. Zimraphel ondeggiò i fianchi contro il suo viso e la sua mano, inarcò la schiena alle deliziose sensazioni che le provocava lo scontro tra i loro movimenti opposti e complementari. La sua meta era lì, a un tocco della sua lingua, a un po’ di pressione in più, così vicina, così vicina, così...

La sua bocca si aprì e liberò un urlo.

 

* * *

 

L’urlo di Zimraphel fu delizioso come il sapore che gli inondò la bocca.

Mairon lo aveva solo immaginato, aveva sognato di annientarla con le labbra e con la lingua da quando aveva osservato per la prima volta quella pratica. Aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato se le donne che aveva visto godere fossero state Zimraphel e se la persona tra le loro gambe fosse stata lui.

Quelle fantasticherie gli avevano provocato un formicolio piacevole tra le gambe, quel che provava ora era _molto_ di più.

Aveva quasi dolore tanto era intensa la sensazione che lo stava travolgendo.

Mairon sollevò la testa e sfiorò con le labbra il basso ventre di Zimraphel, sulla lingua ancora il suo sapore. Aveva una sensazione umida intorno alla bocca, ma gli piaceva, era come dopo un bacio. Gli ricordava cosa aveva appena fatto, cosa era appena successo, cosa aveva appena provato.

Zimraphel gli prese la testa tra le mani e con una spinta gentile lo invitò a sollevarsi su di lei e raggiungere il suo viso.

Lo sguardo scuro di lei era offuscato, le pupille dilatate, e il respiro affaticato gli faceva un immenso piacere. _Lui_ aveva provocato tutto questo, aveva trascinato a terra, sotto la sua bocca, questa regina distante.

Voleva di più, tanto di più.

Zimraphel premette le labbra contro le sue e Mairon si abbandonò al bacio, alle carezze della sua bocca, ai tocchi lenti della sua lingua. Aveva un che di calmante, dopo le sensazioni travolgenti di prima.

Le gambe di lei gli cinsero i fianchi, Mairon scivolò contro di lei. Una mano di Zimraphel lo afferrò e allora fu dentro di lei. Carne calda e bagnata lo avvolse, lo accolse in quel corpo che aveva desiderato troppo.

Un brivido gli risalì la schiena, gli bruciò i lombi e lo fece ansimare nella bocca di lei.

Zimraphel mosse il bacino contro di lui, gli risalì un fianco con una mano. Un invito.

Sapeva anche lui che non avrebbe dovuto restare fermo a pesarle addosso, ma secondo lei come poteva riuscire a muoversi quando era tutto troppo… _travolgente_?

Mairon si ritrasse, piano, lottando contro il corpo di lei che si stringeva intorno a lui e non lo voleva lasciar andare.

Zimraphel lo guardò e sotto quello sguardo fu certo di dover fare bene.

Affondò di nuovo in lei, le strappò un ansito sorpreso e si ritrasse ancora. Oh, sì, poteva fare _molto_ bene. Tornò in lei e le strinse tra i denti la pelle sotto il mento, del tutto intenzionato a non lasciarla in pace finché non fosse tornata a urlare come prima.

Ma dovette fare i conti con le sensazioni che mettevano a fuoco i suoi lombi, sempre più irresistibili, sempre più incontrollabili.

Gli sfuggì un verso strozzato.

Zimraphel lo spinse di lato, sulla schiena, e gli salì sopra a cavalcioni.

«Non ancora, Zigûr» gli disse e Mairon si abbandonò sul materasso, il fiato corto. «Non senza la tua regina».

Questo gli strappò un sorriso. La sua regina. Era un gioco molto divertente, ancora di più perché lei era a conoscenza di una minima parte delle ragioni che lo rendevano tale.

Zimraphel lo afferrò di nuovo e calò su di lui con un sibilo. Lasciò andare indietro la testa, la vista del collo scoperto troppo irresistibile per restare fermo. Mairon sollevò il bacino verso di lei, le mani le risalirono i fianchi e le afferrarono i seni, morbidi e setosi intorno ai capezzoli come due perle.

Quella posizione non lo faceva sentire sottomesso come avrebbe creduto. Era una posizione privilegiata, in cui era incerto se fosse Zimraphel a implorarlo o lui a implorare lei. E Mairon la tirò giù per baciarla, mentre lei non lo cavalcava più ma faceva scivolare i fianchi avanti e indietro e in tondo, la sensazione di lei calda e umida stretta intorno a lui troppo deliziosa. Una delizia impossibile da sopportare oltre.

Le fiamme divamparono, scivolarono fuori di lui come lava. Mairon chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare un grido che suonò estraneo alle sue stesse orecchie.

Zimraphel non si fermò, si strinse intorno a lui, le punte dei capezzoli che gli sfioravano il petto a ogni movimento, mentre Mairon si contorceva contro di lei, le forze che lo abbandonavano a fiotti di magma liquido.

Poi lei gemette e tremò sopra di lui, il suo corpo che lo stringeva con spasmi rapidi, finché Zimraphel non gli crollò addosso, senza fiato. La regina, pilastro del cielo di carne e sangue, che aveva temuto, odiato e desiderato ora era una donna calda e ansimante tra le sue braccia, onde brune sparse sulle sue spalle e intorno al suo collo.

Mairon la strinse a sé, certo che quella singola volta non sarebbe stata abbastanza.

 

* * *

 

Pharazôn aveva creduto di essere al limite, ma non bastò guardarli sciogliersi uno tra le braccia dell’altra per crollare anche lui.

Non aveva voluto distrarsi prima, ma ora la sua mano non sarebbe stata più una distrazione. Non si era perso un solo attimo, un solo ansito, di quell’amplesso impetuoso tra Zimri e lo Zigûr.

Era stato anche meglio di come avesse immaginato, del potenziale che aveva fiutato.

Pharazôn passò la mano sull’erezione e lasciò andare il fiato tra i denti.

Da dove era seduto, poteva vedere Zimri scivolare distesa di fianco allo Zigûr, la curva dei fianchi di lei, la pelle delle braccia appena colorata dal sole in contrasto col pallore totale di lui, e le gambe intrecciate a quelle di lui.

La mano scivolò giù e su, il pollice accarezzò la punta bagnata, ci girò intorno, e Pharazôn incrociò lo sguardo dello Zigûr oltre la spalla di Zimri. Lui le sussurrò qualcosa e lei gli lanciò un’occhiata e tirò su un angolo della bocca.

Pharazôn abbandonò la testa indietro e la mano ridiscese.

Più veloce, più forte.

Chiuse gli occhi, per immaginare Zimri calare il viso verso il suo, avvolgendolo in una cortina di onde brune, e un’altra mano – più grande, dalle dita ruvide per il lavoro manuale – sostituire la sua e muoversi intorno a lui.

Un grugnito gli risalì la gola.

Una mano delicata gli risalì il petto e labbra morbide gli baciarono una guancia.

«Vai, mio _kathuphazgan_ » gli sussurrò Zimri nell’orecchio. «Te lo sei meritato».

Un’altra mano si strinse intorno alla sua, con dita lunghe e implacabili, e Pharazôn si arrese. Inarcò la schiena, spingendo i fianchi verso l’altro, e lasciò andare un urlo liberatorio mentre tutto il piacere che si era concentrato nei suoi lombi si riversava fuori con i suoi ultimi ansiti.

Zimri gli baciò la guancia, la mascella, sussurrandogli parole di incoraggiamento e conforto. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, gli accarezzò il petto fino a fermargli la mano sul cuore.

L’altra mano che lo teneva si ritrasse e il divano scricchiolò sotto un nuovo peso.

Pharazôn aprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo e il sorriso di Zimri. Lei gli picchettò un dito sulle labbra.

«Soddisfatto?» gli chiese, ma sapeva già la risposta.

Le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita e la trascinò a sedersi in grembo. Poco più in là, lo Zigûr, vestito solo dei suoi lunghi capelli neri, aveva un braccio piegato sullo schienale e una gamba sotto l’altra, e li osservava con gli occhi scuri e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Una statua che aveva appena preso vita, nel modo più mortale possibile.

«Non avevi davvero intenzione di condannarci al rogo» disse lo Zigûr.

Che senso aveva mentire ormai? Pharazôn annuì. «La minaccia ha funzionato più che bene, direi».

Zimri ridacchiò e il sorriso sulle labbra dello Zigûr si allargò.

«Ti ho insegnato bene».

**Author's Note:**

> Ollallà, potevo non tornare con una PWP red passion? Ovvio che no! (e come non citare i sexy polacci anche qui? *wink wink* Nd _Alfa_ beta)
> 
> La colpa di questa storia sono principalmente i discorsi con **Melianar** durante calde serate di agosto, con il cervello in fumo e senza filtri. Quando leggendo per l’ennesima volta la versione dell’Akallabêth su The Peoples of Middle Earth, inizi a chiederti come sarebbe il rapporto tra Míriel e Sauron se lei e Pharazôn si fossero sposati per amore e lei fosse diventata Zimraphel per scelta, le idee più assurde che escono vanno esplorate.  
>  (scusa, Mel, so che ti avevo promesso prima la mia versione dei rapporti tra Míriel e Pharazôn e il mitico duo di fratelli Fedeli, ma come potevo resistere a Zigulì? Sai che non ne sono capace!)
> 
> Oltre al threesome (o triangolo) che posto sempre in periodo primaverile, ho sperimentato un pochino.  
> Il trope “Fuck or die” non mi fa impazzire ed è un po’ problematico, soprattutto con questi personaggi (che sono carichi di un bagaglio di un certo tipo nel canon e nel fandom), ma era il modo migliore per gettare le premesse per questa storia. Inoltre volevo assolutamente evitare il dub-con.  
> Così, per chiarire quali erano le posizioni di tutti e tre, mi è stato necessario usare tre POV ed è stata una bella sfida, perché in genere il sesso lo scrivo da un solo POV e temevo che spezzettare la scena in più mini-scene da POV diversi potesse distrarre e far calare la tensione durante la storia.  
> Alla fine, però, è stato troppo divertente scrivere tutti e tre i POV! Ognuno, con le sue peculiarità, mi ha fatto tenerezza (no, non scherzo).
> 
> Gli accenni al corpo mortale di Mairon e il suo atteggiamento in generale poco Maiarin affondano nella sua capacità di assumere un aspetto elfico così ben fatto da ingannare quasi tutti (Annatar) e la “sconcia brama” che colpisce Melkor (ormai legato al suo corpo fisico) nel vedere Luthien ballare davanti a lui.  
> Poi, che io sia convinta che la veste mortale (per quanto non come quella degli Istari) giocasse a suo favore dal punto di vista religioso è tutto mio headcanon: quale migliore dimostrazione del potere di Melkor se non l’eterna giovinezza del suo gran sacerdote?  
> (ho detto che voglio tanto bene a questo disgraziato? Sì, lui e la sua mente malefica, mi diverte un mondo provare a decifrarli)
> 
> Quanto alla premessa a inizio pagina. Le ragioni sono pretty much the same che mi hanno spinta a scrivere _In trappola_.  
>  Se posso scegliere tra una versione della storia in cui la personaggia fa le sue scelte e una in cui viene usato lo stupro come plot device, direi che ho già dimostrato da quale parte penderò, e non mi importa cosa volesse dire Tolkien con quello (rendere una “tacca” di cattiveria del personaggio un gesto simile mi sembra un po’ meh).  
> Se con Aredhel ho dovuto sforare nel What if, una delle vecchie versioni dell’Akallabêth mi ha offerto su un piatto d’argento una Míriel che rompe (ufficialmente) con i Fedeli per amore e assume un nome Adûnaic per lo stesso motivo.  
> Ragione superficiale? Può darsi, ma una non può essere sempre saggia e al di sopra di tutto e tutti solo perché una donna! Rivendico il diritto delle donne di non essere perfette e di fare scelte moralmente sbagliate per ragioni superficiali, tiè!  
> Trovo molto più interessante da scrivere una Míriel padrona delle sue azioni (che si rivelano nefaste, ma almeno ha scelto lei!) e che governa al fianco di Pharazôn, rispetto a una di cui si sa solo che fa da ponte tra lui e lo Scettro e poi muore, sempre bellissima e immacolata.
> 
> Perciò, zac, trovato il punto di accesso a un’epoca che mi affascinava (quell’aria da Prometeo di Pharazôn mi è sempre piaciuta, ma i miei problemi col non-con mi hanno reso indigesto l’approccio nell’Akallabeth edito) e sono troppo felice.  
> Dopotutto sappiamo che l’Akallabêth l’ha scritta Elendil, avevo giusto bisogno di un frammento perduto di T. a farmi da base per l’headcanon secondo cui l’Akallabêth è tutta propaganda dei Fedeli e Míriel sposata con la forza era meglio di una regina Fedele che sceglie un “infedele”.
> 
> Chiudo qui, per fortuna la storia è lunghissima o qua le note sarebbero più lunghe ahah!
> 
> Grazie mille a chi ha letto! Ci vediamo tra due settimane, ancora su Numenor, dopotutto mi ci sono trasferita da poco più di un anno, ho un po’ di roba pronta ;)
> 
> Kan


End file.
